Fallen Angels
by Kari McCartney
Summary: ¿Dónde van los ángeles caídos? Roxas sabe que Xion es un ángel caído, aunque no está seguro que significa eso, pero sabe exactamente que Xion lo es. Con horror contempla lo que pasa: la está olvidando. La está olvidando y... ¿Cuál era la pregunta, de nuevo? —¿RokuShi? ¡Para Naomi-chian!


**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece.**

**¿RokuShi? Dedicado a Naomi-chian. Gracias por ser tan buena con tu somebody! Estoy muy feliz de que todo te haya ido bien, así que aquí tienes un regalo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Spoilers del final del 358/2 Days!**

* * *

"_¿A dónde van los ángeles caídos?"_

Te preguntas mientras corres bajo la lluvia. Empuñas dos llaves espada y matas a todos los sincorazones. Sabes que no tienes tiempo para eso. Sabes que si haces eso corres el riesgo de olvidarla.

A ella. A ese ángel caído. Estás seguro que ella es un ángel caído, porque de alguna manera lo sabes, a pesar de que no sepas el significado de esa palabra. Pero sabes que ella lo es. Si tan sólo Axel te hubiera dicho qué era, estarías seguro que ella lo es.

Ella. Xion. Tu mejor amiga. La persona por la cual vas a liberar el Kingdom Hearts, para que tú, ella y Axel coman helado en la Torre de Reloj. Así como en los viejos tiempos, lo recuerdas perfectamente. Nunca lo podrías olvidar, porque sabes que es tu memoria más atesorada y sabes que si te la arrebataran no sabrías cómo reaccionar y definitivamente no quieres eso.

Llegas al rascacielos. Hay una figura al parecer observándote. Te está esperando. No tienes idea porqué, pero sea quien sea, se interponía en tu camino.

Corres hasta el rascacielos y la llave espada de tu mejor amiga vuela de tu mano hacia el sujeto desconocido. Y sientes que tu cabeza comienza a doler. Tienes miedo, si es que puedes decir que en realidad tienes emociones, pero sabes que tienes miedo.

Estás aterrado.

Algo horrible está pasando. Estás olvidando. En desesperación empiezas a ver todas las posibles maneras de recordarla a ella. Deletreas su nombre con miedo, y puedes recordarlo, lo cual te alivia. Recuerdas su nombre. Recuerdas como es. Recuerdas que ella es blanca, que tiene ojos azules y que es la mujer más bella que has visto. Recuerdas también tu promesa. Liberarás Kingdom Hearts y ella volverá. Axel volverá. Tus dos mejores amigos volverán y tus salidas a tomar helado, los atardeceres y todos los "para siempre" dichos se cumplirán.

Las dos llaves espada chocan. La espada de Xion la tiene él aún. Él te cuestiona por qué tienes la llave espada. Tú también te cuestionas eso, pero no te importa tanto. No puedes olvidarla, aunque sientes que lo estás haciendo con cada segundo que pasa de esa pelea. Respondes al sujeto que se calle, pero él te noquea.

Caes al piso y una de tus escenas favoritas se reproduce en tu mente. Tú, Xion y Axel están en la torre, jugando y bromeando como siempre. Te aferras con fuerza a ese recuerdo. Lo que más valoras está ahí. Eso te devuelve las fuerzas para luchar. Recuerdas tu promesa. Irían a la playa. Con esfuerzo te sostienes de la llave espada de Xion y te paras, ambas llaves ya contigo. Golpeas al sujeto con todas tus fuerzas y tienes la batalla ganada. Ya nada te detendría de tu destino. Nada ni nadie.

Entonces sucede lo inesperado. El sujeto empieza a transformarse y se transforma en alguien similar. Sabes que lo viste antes. Es la figura de tu jefe. Pero diferente. Un sincorazón gigante atrás de él te alza y te presiona con fuerza, ambas llaves que sostienes se caen. Estás llegando a tu límite, lo sabes, lo sientes. Una vez más te preguntas dónde van los ángeles caídos. ¿Dónde iban? ¿Es que todos se fusionaban con Sora? Xion es tu ángel caído. ¿Dónde se fue, si ella ya cayó contigo?

Quedas inconsciente.

Tu preciada memoria flota de nuevo.

Tú, Axel, y… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué está en tus recuerdos, sí todo este tiempo simplemente era Axel y tú en la torre?

Sabes que ella es importante. Recuerdas, tu ángel caído. Que no sabes dónde fue.

Tú, Axel y Xion. Tu ángel. No puedes pensar qué sería de ti si la olvidaras.

¿Dónde van los ángeles caídos?

No lo sabes. Tú, Axel y… no recuerdas quién es ella. Están bromeando y riendo, qué bonitos tiempos.

Tú y Axel. Riendo en la torre de reloj. Ustedes dos siempre fueron mejores amigos, aunque hubieras deseado tener una tercera mejor amiga o amigo, daba igual. Axel es tu mejor amigo y lo sabes. Pero hay una pregunta que te perturba. No la recuerdas.

¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué había pasado?

Tú y Axel. Sientes un vacío al pensarlo. Sabes que falta algo. Hay una pregunta que no te deja en paz.

¿Pero cuál era esa pregunta, de nuevo?

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA.

En fin, ¡Incorpóreo-chan! ¡Espero que te haya gustado!


End file.
